


When We Were Ten

by InterNutter



Series: When We Were Us [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, baby twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterNutter/pseuds/InterNutter
Summary: Lup realises something is different. And uncomfortable. Taako takes it in stride, but others don't.





	When We Were Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TAZ:BA is pretty and I like to play with it. Hope I don’t break it on/for those marvellous McElroys.

Something had been bugging Lulu. Koko could sense it. All of his twins’ smiles were gone and Lulu was generally grouchy. Uncomfortable. As if someone had added an itching charm to all their pants and only Lulu could sense it.

The other kids at school homed in on them like always, come the midday break. Most of the time, they’d push and shove and call them names. One of the bigger ones would call them scrawny and then try to ‘put out the witch eyes’ by punching them.

Koko had made sure Lulu had a hazel stick, this time. And so did he. These thugs wouldn’t last long against a dose of Magic Missile.

“You two boys gonna kiss?” taunted one of them. “Mwah, mwah, mwah.”

Euw. Gross.

And then Lulu said, “I’m not a boy.”

The bullies didn’t take this well. “What? Are you a  _ girl _ ?”

“Yes,” said Lulu.

One of them pulled her pants down. “Don’t look like a girl.”

Koko cast Thunderwave. Then shot three of them with Magic Missile. Lulu - once she had her pants back up, sent a fireball after the one who had been lucky to escape until that point.

And then the teacher was behind them and clearing her throat.

Koko held his head high. “They were teasing my sister and they pulled her pants down in front of everyone.”

Lulu had a shy smile. “[Best brother ever,]” she said. Just for him.

It wasn’t a happy ending. Grownups were called in. Lulu and Koko had to sit in the hall  _ forever _ as people talked to people and more people came in and poked at Lulu and asked her all kinds of weird questions. And asked him all kinds of weird questions.

Grownups didn’t seem to want to understand. Lulu said she was a girl, and Koko believed her. Koko was still a boy no matter what. How hard was that to get?

It took  _ months _ . During which Lulu and Koko got time away from school because other parents didn’t want to understand. And more and more people came from further and further away to make certain that Lulu was still a girl.

And then came the really bad news. Mother and aunt and uncles and even the teacher sat the twins down for a serious talk. They needed to gather one thousand gold’s worth of gemstones just to make the spell that would change Lulu’s parts to match her soul.

And that was going to take a very long time.


End file.
